Emeralds
by justareader13
Summary: Made for bubbly fics on LJ prompt by lunasoltierra - Whenever I think about Katerina's green eyes I think of emeralds. Bonnie Esmeralda Bennett will you married me asked Damon with a emerald engagement ring. This is my first fic and there may be a sequel.


*Italics – thoughts*

Of the four years Damon and Bonnie have been together it didn't take long for Bonnie to realize that, surprisingly, Damon was a doting boyfriend. He'd quite frequently surprise her with gifts, romantic dinners and trips all around the world for no apparent reason. So when Bonnie woke from a romp in the sheets with Damon to find a note on her pillow telling her to wear her one shouldered emerald green dress and meet him at her favorite Italian restaurant at 8:00 PM Bonnie thought she needed not stress herself trying to find a reason behind the sudden dinner.

*RING RING*

Bonnie look at the clock it was currently 6:49PM _I wonder who that is_

B: "Hello"

C: "Hey Bonnie"

B:" Caroline, what's up?"

C: "So I know I said I wouldn't ask…"

B: "Caroline." Bonnie says in a complaining tone cutting Caroline off

C: "Come on Bon Bon this is really important I really need your opinion, I'm getting married I need to know which dress you think Stefan will like better."

B: "Care Bear, I'm sure Stef won't care if you show up in a barrel all he wants is to marry you besides I'm meeting Damon at the Porta Bella he surprised me with a note, told me to wear this beautiful emerald dress he got me."

C: *Squeals* "Oh finally, you and Damon have a whole year on Stef and I and were getting married in 3 months it's about damn time Damon popped the question."

B: "What? No, Caroline. Damon's not gonna propose to me are you crazy?"

C: "Why not? He's waited this long, what's stopping him?"

B: "Caroline you really think he's gonna ask me?" she asked a little weary of her best friend's answer.

C: "DUH! I bet you a hundred dollars he will!"

B: "OMG, he's been talking about our future a lot lately kids, marriage, him changing me. OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! HE'S GONNA PROPOSE TO ME I CAN'T BREATH! I CAN'T BREATH, CAROLINE HELP ME!"

C: "Whoa Bon calm the hell down! Take slow deep breaths, okay you good now."

B: "mmhmm"

C: "Why are you freaking out, you love him and he so clearly loves you there's nothing to worry about okay? I promise everything is gonna be fine. Besides he might not even propose" _yeah right_

B: "Okay, I can do this and you're right he might not propose I'm probably just overreacting."

C: "Now go get ready you can help me plan more later ok? And the bet's still on. Bye"

B: "Okay" Bonnie says slightly giggling "Bye Care."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Damon sat alone in the Porta Bella awaiting Bonnie's arrival. He took the black box out of his pocket again, he opened it and took the beautiful round emerald ring surrounded by small diamonds out and twiddled it in between his fingers trying to get his bearings and speech that he wanted to be of epic proportions ready.

W: "THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL" a woman, the waitress damn-near screeched in Damon's ear

"you got a special girl you giving it to?" she asked as she smacked her gum, _grin and bear it Damon your doing this for Bonnie, just think about her and you'll get through this without snapping this lady's neck _

D: "Yes, actually my girlfriend. We've been going for four years now and I'm proposing to her." Spreading a wide fake grin on his face that turn tender and real as he mentioned Bonnie

W: "How adorable are you doing it here?" She asked as Bonnie walks into the restaurant. Damon quickly puts the ring away

D: "We'll see how it goes tonight."

He stated a little dazed as he takes in how stunning Bonnie looks with the dress he bought for her; she scans the place finally spotting him. The waitress notices the twos eyes locked on each other like no one else was there the goofy grins that suggests they were in that stage where they just got together _I thought he said four years Oh well guess it's just true love _she thought as she walked away when Bonnie got to the table.

B: "Hey"

D: "Hey," he said pulling her chair out

**30 minutes into Dinner**

B: "You know I think I'm getting better at this whole predicting Damon thing." Damon quirked an eyebrow in normal Damon fashion.

D: "Are you now, and what makes you think so?"

B: "I just had this feeling this morning and when you came home that something would happen, and surprise something happened." She said slightly trembling inside as she remembered the events from earlier

D: "And so you were right."

30 minutes turned into an hour, an hour into an hour and a half, 2 hours passed as Bonnie waited on baited breath for Damon to propose or do something or what would happen. Nothing did, the silence in the car between Damon and Bonnie as they drove home was deafening, and the atmosphere was slightly tense.

_Ugh you had your chance so many times. She unknowingly gave you so many openings why didn't you just take the plunge. _Damon thought berating himself for not just doing it suddenly the box in pocket had gained a weightiness it didn't have before.

_Maybe Care Bear was wrong maybe he just doesn't plan on proposing to me, at all, ever. I should be happy I was damn near hyperventilating when I thought he would do it today. But what if he still has lingering feelings for Elena or even Katherine we all know what happened there. He loved one of them for 145 years and found himself again with the other what the hell did he find with me? _Bonnie brooded. Noticing the change in the atmosphere and immediately attributing it to Bonnie, Damon just felt compelled to ask,

D: "Are you Ok Bon?"

B: "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She said as she realized they were home. She stepped out of the car and walked briskly to the house not sparing Damon a glance as she went inside and straight to the bathroom to shower.

_Did I do something wrong? _Damon thought _she couldn't possibly know could she? _

**2:56 AM**

Bonnie and Damon lay side by side, in their king-sized bed, backs towards each pretending to sleep. However, how Bonnie acted once they got home was on both of their minds.

_Maybe I was too harsh on Damon, he doesn't know that I may have an inkling towards what he may or may not ask. _

D: "You up?"

B: "No."

Damon flicked on the lamp.

D: "Ok seriously, Bonnie what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Bonnie stood from the bed Damon followed her

B: "No Damon you didn't do anything wrong ok, I just thought something was gonna happen and I didn't want it to happen but now that it hasn't I want it to."

D: "And what's that?"

B: "Nothing it doesn't matter."

D: "Come on tell me" He said with his imploring eyes that always got her, she turned around so he couldn't break her

B: "NO Damon I mean it."

D: "It wouldn't happen to be this would it."

B: "Be what?" Bonnie asked turning around, only to see Damon on bended knee a velvet black box with a beautiful emerald and diamond ring in it.

B: "Oh My God" Bonnie near whispered

D: "Yup I'm doing it, Bonnie these four years have been a whirlwind and I've pretty much gone from being partial to you to caring for you, to, to semi-liking you (Bonnie and Damon laugh) yeah you get the point somehow I ended not being able to see my life without you in it, everyday for the rest of forever. I want to marry you, and I know you've been talking to Blondie about the spell that will enable us to someday have kids and I know you don't care about the risks if that's what you want to do I would happy if you would become my wife and one day the mother of my children. So what do you say, Bonnie Esmeralda Bennett, will you marry?"

B: "Huh, wow it's so sudden I'm gonna have to think about it." Disappointment welled up in Damon's chest.

D: "If that's what you have to do then -"

B: "Yes"

D: "What?"

B: "Yes, I will marry you and yes I would most definitely love to become the mother of your children one day." Bonnie said her voice breaking as tears welled up in her eyes. He slipped the ring onto her finger, it was a perfect fit. He got up and kissed her passionately to which she responded with just as much fire as he exhibited, her tears intermingling with their tongues as each fought for dominance, they broke apart when they both thought it was high time Bonnie got some fresh oxygen.

B: "You know I kinda owe Caroline a hundred dollars." Bonnie suddenly stated breathlessly. Damon raised an eyebrow, as if to ask 'why?'

B: "When I told her we were going out tonight, well yesterday, whatever she immediately thought you were gonna propose to which I denied it and come to find out you did. Care to loan me $100 dollars?"

D: "Well, Caroline is annoyingly perceptive but we can't help but love her." He states about the blonde vamp who has become the sister he missed from his human days."Besides, what's yours is mine now and vice versa, right?" He replied smiling. Bonnie smiled as well.

B: "Yes, welcome to the beginning of the rest of our eternity Mr. Salvatore"

D: "Same to you soon to be Mrs. Salvatore."

_**FIN**_


End file.
